Come Back To Me
by Kizuna31
Summary: They were living parallel lives...after 3 years are they both finally losing hope? Chapter 3 up! rating for any language that Inu might spout  -
1. Parallels

**A/N: Hey all! First off let me say if you haven't read/seen all the way through Inu-Yasha…SPOILERS!**

**This is a short little story I found buried in my fanfiction folder…and I do mean buried o.o; I made a few little tweaks and well…here it is! This is set just before Kagome finds her way back to feudal era Japan and, of course, her lovable hanyou :3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters…those belong to Takahashi-sensei ^-^**

Come Back to Me

Chapter 1: Parallels

Inu-Yasha:

He was sitting on a high branch in the middle of a storm….hadn't he just told someone he didn't have a death wish? He'd done this all his life though….a high spot was the best place to watch the storm, even if it did hurt his ears, he'd always loved the sight and burning smell of storms. The tree's leaves were thick so he wasn't even getting wet.

Kagome:

She was sitting on the roof with the promise of a storm on the air. She could see the lightning in the distance and feel the electricity all around her. If her mother knew where she was she'd tell her to come down, but she'd always loved storms and she wanted to watch this one come in.

Inu-Yasha:

The storm picked up its intensity and he decided it was time to get down and inside somewhere. Of course on the way there he got completely soaked but it was refreshing.

Shippo:

He saw the hanyou jump down off the tree and walked towards their friends' house and he shook his head. Three years ago he'd've run but ever since he'd taken her back he'd been a different person. Calm with seldom ghosts of his past self peeping through….she needed to come back….

Kagome:

As it started to rain and a lightning bolt hit rather close she figured it was time to go in. A song came on the radio…an American song she knew (translated of course): Faithfully by Journey. As she listened to the lyrics for the millionth time she realized she hated the song now and shut the radio off with more force than she probably needed and flopped down on her bed.

Sota:

He heard her finally come back into her room, heard the footsteps stop when she heard what was on the radio…a song she loved. He figured she was singing along or swaying in place like always. Then he heard a slight crash as the music stopped and her crashing on her bed with a sob…she needed to go back.

**A/N: Should I write more o.o;…reviews give me inspiration! Lol ****LOVE**** you all and thanks so much for reading!**

**(Constructive Criticism: Nicely saying what is wrong and/or right with a story…I loves it!  
><strong>**Hateful Criticism: You all know what it is and I will just ignore you ^-^)**


	2. Two Hearts One Mind

**A/N: Hey all! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter but I had a couple friends outside the virtual world say the really liked this one…sooo I thought I'd give it a go as a real story ^-^ I may not update on a regular basis but it shouldn't be too long in between chapters!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! *bows***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha (nor the name of this chapter)! Though I did give names to Sango and Miroku's twins! **

**Chapter 2: Two Hearts One Mind**

Inu-Yasha:

As he sat outside "watching" the twins, they had to be the easiest pups to watch over, Shippo wandered over and plopped down.

"So…"

Inu-Yasha waited for more and, realizing no more was forthcoming, snapped:

"Soooo?"

"You know I miss her too right?"

Inu-Yasha stayed silent for several minutes. When he'd finally a) realized Shippo had seen him the night before in the rain and b) thought of something to say he heard a squeal.

"Doggy, doggy! Help!" He jumped up quickly running towards Sango and Miroku's pups only to find that the only thing wrong was that Anju (the older of the two) had pinned Anka to the ground.

He lifted little Anju off her sister and sat in for a long play session with them.

Shippo:

He watched as Inu-Yasha played with Sango and Miroku's kits and had to laugh…he may miss her but at least he could still be his old self.

He hated that the conversation had gotten cut short, but soon he hoped he'd be able to convince Inu-Yasha that he could have a good life, a life Shippo was sure Inu-Yasha hadn't had since he was small…even if Kagome didn't find her way back.

Kagome:

She was out grocery shopping with Sota. Graduation was only a week away and her mother was determined to throw a huge dinner for it and needed to start preparing.

As they walked they heard the cute yapping that could only come from puppies, and the squeals and pleas of delighted children. Sure enough as they rounded the corner there was a kindly looking old lady surrounded by a light crowd of children and their parents with an "Eskimo Dog puppies: to a good home!" sign in front of her.

"Awww!" Kagome squealed and bent down to pick a little one up, petting its cute fluffy, white head, smiling at the old woman.

She noticed Sota watching her in a strange way the same way he'd been watching her all day.

"Ok you what's up?" she said after she'd put the puppy down.

"Mm nothing I guess…it's just…"

"Just?" Kagome said starting to get annoyed

As Sota tried to speak they heard a yelp and Kagome whipped around, afraid that one of the many mingling children had unintentionally hurt one of the puppies (the old woman was having a hard time keeping up with them all.) Looking back at the scene she saw the pup she'd been holding had pinned one puppy down and taken its ear in his mouth.

"Hey now that's not nice!" She bent down and retrieved the feisty puppy while the old woman examined and soothed the other. Kagome laughed at the innocent face of the pup she was holding and decided to keep him out of the little cage and watch him while he played with the children. 'It'll get some of that energy out and help Jii-san with crowd control.'

Sota:

He watched Kagome play with the puppy and the surrounding children and realized he hadn't lost his sister entirely. She could still be her kind playful self when she wanted to.

He hadn't been able to think of the words to say, without incurring her wrath, earlier but all he'd really wanted to try and do was point out that; she had to try and be happy here…even if she couldn't find her way back.

**A/N: If you're wondering "Anju" means "honor" (or shine), "Anka" means "grace" (or favor), and "Jii-san" is kind of a nice way to say old person ^-^ (I think…heh been a while since I took Japanese…let me know if I'm not right and I'll fix it!)**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Life Must Go On

**A/N: Hey all! Omg I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! School is killing me! I have one week left and I promise I'll try and update more regularly! I wish this chapter was longer but it's only half of the usual chapter…hopefully this'll tide you all over till next week! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Life must go on…**

InuYasha:

There had been a strange man in the village when he'd woken up…not only in the village but outside Miroku's house.

"Please you have to help!" the man had said

Miroku was trying to talk but the loud man was still yelling.

"HEY!" InuYasha yelled "enough, god. We'll help you!" Miroku glared at him.

"What!" InuYasha whispered loudly as the man happily went on his way to tell his own village help was on the way.

Miroku started to say something when they heard Sango from behind them,

"Oh Miroku quit worrying!" she waddled into the doorway. InuYasha inwardly rolled his eyes, so that was the problem. Sango had been "going to have this baby any day now!" for the past week and a half and Miroku got more and more spastic with each passing day.

"I'm going to be fine," Sango assured him, "you go and help that man…it's not as if I'll be alone with no one to help me." Yeah, InuYasha thought, the old woman and Rin'll be here. He looked expectantly at Miroku.

"Well?"

Miroku looked at his very pregnant wife glaring teasingly at him from the doorway… "Alright fine….just be careful ok?" Sango chuckled and leaned up to kiss him.

As they started to kiss InuYasha turned and bounded away…he never could stand when they got mushy…only he was too stubborn to admit why…even to himself.

Sango:

She watched over her husband's shoulder as a downtrodden looking InuYasha bounded away from the village…she needed to reassure Miroku she'd be ok…she'd meant for it to be just a peck on the lips but she should know her husband better than that by now. She felt so bad for the hanyou….she missed Kagome, but InuYasha's feelings were far past "missing"…and it was it was only getting worse.

**A/N: I know I know it's short T-T I promise more next week I PROMISE! Reviews really give me inspiration so if you're up to it please click the little blue link ^-^**


End file.
